Slayer Who
by Juliet Lily Evans
Summary: Martha is a "transfer" student to Sunnydale High, sent by the Doctor to make sure Buffy survives her first year on the Hellmouth. As Buffy and Martha bond, Buffy begins to suspect something is not right. Buffy begins to wonder; Who is Martha Jones? (Previously named "Buffy the Who Slayer")
1. The Doctor's Plan

**Of course, here I go with another crossover! I bet you're all like, "Another **_**Potter Twins**_** story, Juliet?" Nope! As I have finally gotten to Season 3 of **_**Buffy the Vampire Slayer**_** I think it'd be appropriate to write a fanfiction with my favorite TV show, and my newest edition to the favorites list. Now, I'm really sorry about not posting that often, but I have just moved, and on top of that I had a crap load of school work. Those things, paired with the fact that I only get an hour and a half on the computer on school nights (because I rarely got off of it all year in 6****th**** grade), means I don't write much. I hope this can be something more though. Okay, I've wasted enough time yammering on about me! Now for the story! Thanks and enjoy!**

**Matha's POV – One Year Earlier**

As the TARDIS came to an unusually shaky stop, I fell back into my seat with a sigh. All the Doctor has talked about since I got into the TARDIS was Rose. I wished he would say something other than "Rose would know" before I go insane. He acts like I'm barely even there.

"Martha, are you even listening?" The Doctor snapped.

I hadn't even noticed he was talking at the moment. I didn't even know he'd been standing right by me.

"Oh, sorry, what?" I asked, pulling myself from my thoughts.

"Anyway, what you need to do is give the family these papers and explain that you're a transfer from, oh, I don't know, any English boarding school you can think of. It needs to be convincing! If they don't believe this, then there is no way the family will take you in," He explained seriously.

"One question, how do I explain why my parents don't just buy a house here and sign me up for school?" I asked.

The Doctor replied with a heap of frustration in his voice, "Didn't you hear me, Martha?! I told you that already. Your mother is dead and your father doesn't have enough money to move here, yet."

I nodded. I didn't understand why he'd asked me to do this, or what it had to do with this Buffy Summers, but I had to help him. What I had to do was simple enough, dress up and act like a high school girl from the 90's, but I wasn't in high school. I mean, I looked a bit old to be a sophomore in high school. The Doctor said that I could pass for a high schooler if I acted like one well enough. He said that some of them looked older than they were, so I guess that could be my excuse.

As I began my search for my destination, my eyes settled on the house I was supposed to stay at. Rosenberg family, here I come.


	2. The Man in the Library

**Okay, chapter 2! Let's do this ****. I'm really excited for this story, so, hopefully you are, too. Okay, so, just out of curiosity, am I the only one that totally wants to watch a fight between Rose and River over the Doctor? No? Dang. Anyway, let's get onto the story, shall we? OKAY! I really hope you are having an awesome day and I hope you like the story. (Also, I don't know if I'm going to PoV switch throughout the story, it just depends how the plot goes on, but I'm hoping not to for this one, so I'm going to set it up as if I'm going to, but I'll try to avoid it) Thanks and enjoy!**

**Martha's POV – Buffy's Arrival**

I walked into Sunnydale for my second year of school there. I just hope that all of this planning and all of the secret meetings with the Doctor were worth it. We didn't even know what we were protecting the slayer from, just that she needed to live through her first year at school.

"Martha?!" I heard Willow call from her room.

I jumped up, worried that something had happened, and ran into her room, preparing myself to save her. I ran in and saw Willow sitting on her bed, looking confused.

"Where did my green sweater go?" She asked me, looking through a pile on her bed.

"I'm pretty sure your mum put it in the wash this morning, why?" I replied, glad it was nothing.

Willow sighed. "I just wanted to wear it today. I'll find something else. Why did you look so worried when you came in here?"

I shook my head and shrugged, not knowing a good explanation. I wished I could explain to Willow why I was even there, but the Doctor had explained that it'd be a bad idea, and that she probably wouldn't believe me. I knew that that would probably be the case, but it just felt wrong to lie to someone. Willow and her guy friend, Xander, were really nice to me since the moment I came here, which made me feel worse about it, but I just convinced myself that it was for the best. By this point in the mission I began to feel like I was actually in high school with them. I was going to miss this when I have to leave.

"Martha?" Willow asked, nudging me.

I grinned and said, "Sorry, just nervous for the new year."

Willow laughed and I went back to my room to get dressed. We always walked to school together, and talked about what we expected that day. I expressed hope for a new girl this year, and Willow confirmed that she'd heard that someone her age had just moved to Sunnydale. I crossed my fingers, secretly hoping it was the slayer. I didn't even know her name. The Doctor refused to tell me, so I just dropped it.

As soon as we got to school, I made a beeline for the library to get a book on vampires. If I was going to protect this slayer, I would have to know what I was up against. I walked in to the unfamiliar library. I rarely came in here the previous year, so I didn't really know it that well.

"Excuse me, miss. May I help you?" A brown haired man asked.

He had round glasses, tweed, and an old book in hand. I didn't even notice that he was there when I first walked in, so it made me jump when he spoke. I smiled my sweetest smile and tried to look innocent.

"Hi, I'm Martha. You must be the new librarian. Just looking for a book on vampires," I explained, trying to be casual.

He looked at me with eyes filled with shock and terror. I tried to look confused by his face, but knew I was failing miserably. He nearly dropped his book before he came back to himself.

"V-vampires? Why vampires?" He asked, walking down to stand right in front of me.

"Casual interest that could lead to absolutely nothing dangerous, as they don't exist," I replied, mustering the strength to look innocent.

He shook his head, making some remark that they didn't have those sorts of books around there and that if I wanted any other sort of book to come back later. He walked back into his office without even giving a name. I shrugged and walked out, not coming close to feeling defeated. It was just an extra piece of information that could help me. I think, or I more hope, that she's the slayer's watcher.


	3. Buffy

**HEY! I'm so excited for this chapter. Mostly because I've had a couple of sentences of it written in my phone for about a week. I like to write while my family browses in the library. Well, I hope you guys are enjoying this story. Check out the poll on my profile to rename this story. Thanks and enjoy.**

**Martha's PoV**

As I left the library, I caught up with Willow, who was drinking at the fountain. I leaned against the wall next to her, just thinking to myself about what the slayer will be like. I wanted to ask Willow about the librarian and what she knew about him once she was done. I laughed as I thought about how terrified he looked when I asked him about the book.

"Laughing at your ridiculous hair, again, Martha?" I heard a voice from in front of me.

I inwardly groaned as I saw Cordelia Chase standing there. I sighed as she stared at me, as if expecting an answer. I caved in and had to say something.

I replied, "Nope. I was just placing bets in my head of how much of a bitch you're going to be to me today."

I knew I'd regret it later, so I decided to just leave it where I'd brought it. I knew that she was going to target Willow next. She usually never said anything to me because I always made sure to have a comeback. Cordelia, who was tall and thin, acted like she was the most important girl in the school. She was popular, and, when she'd first tried to talk me into being her friend, I sort of declined in an unpleasant way.

She then turned to Willow and commented, "Willow, nice dress. Good to know you've seen the softer side of Sears."

I frowned at her and rolled my eyes.

"What do you want, Cordelia?" I asked, getting annoyed with her.

She ignored me, continuing to pester Willow until I just decided to leave. Willow followed close behind, ranting about Cordelia. We both had our share of rude names we wished to call her. At first Willow was just a part of a mission, but now she'd become my best friend. I loved her like a sister, and I really wished that I wouldn't have to leave Sunnydale once I was done here. This place wasn't the best place to live, and I was really too old to go to Sunnydale High, but I didn't care. This had become a really important place to me.

I jumped a little when my phone rang. I took it out of my pocket to see that it was the Doctor calling me.

"Excuse me for just a second. It's important," I said to Willow, going outside to answer.

The Doctor had only called to make sure that Buffy had, for sure, moved to Sunnydale. I reassured him that he had, and explained what I knew so far about her, and even told him about the librarian.

"Well, that's curious. Keep an eye on him, too. That may be important," The Doctor informed me.

After hanging up I met back up with Willow, to see that Buffy had joined her for lunch. I ran over and slid onto the bench next to them.

"I'm guessing you're the new girl, then. My name is Martha," I quickly introduced myself.

She confirmed that her name was Buffy, which lightened my spirits, and later invited to meet up with us at the Bronze. I knew that this was going well, already, and just hoped that everything went to plan. All I had to do is keep her safe until the end of the year. The Doctor was keeping a close eye and I shouldn't have anything to worry about, unless Buffy catches the Doctor and me interacting at all. That would ruin everything, but we still had plan B. I didn't like the sound of plan B, but it was necessary.


	4. The Person in the Shadows

**Hi! Chapter four! Yay! If there's any typos, blame my Spotify. It's providing me with a distraction and a comedian to laugh at. So, I hope you like this story, and you guys are awesome! I feel so happy to have at least some readers! Check out **_**Harry Potter and the Time Lord from Gallifrey**_**! It's on my Sound of Drums account! Thanks and Enjoy.**

**Martha's POV – After School**

I put on a black dress that I'd been saving for weeks. I loved this dress as soon as I saw it, so I got it. The Doctor had left me with some money and has been giving me some on the weekends when we meet up. Mrs. Rosenberg thinks that he's sending it to me through the mail.

I found Buffy at the Bronze sitting near Willow. I grinned as I tried to make my way through to her, but she suddenly got up and left. My smile fell as I looked around, finding a seat by Willow. She was drinking and talking to a boy. I sat there awkwardly, trying not to listen in.

Eventually she got up and left with me, and my eyes went wide. I tried to discreetly follow, but then I saw Buffy following her and walked right behind her. When we got outside we both saw Xander.

"Have you seen Willow?" Buffy and I asked at the same time.

I quickly shrunk back as Buffy glared at me. I didn't notice Xander's answer, but once Buffy began moving I followed closely behind. We both began to approach the cemetery as I shuddered. This place creeped me out more than I could explain. I didn't know why, it was just so dark and sad in there.

"Why are you following me?" Buffy asked, suddenly stopping.

I panicked, not knowing how to reply. My eyes when wide and my heart stopped. I didn't know how to explain it without giving anyway. I searched for an explanation as quickly as I possibly could, then felt proud when I found one.

"I don't want you hurt. That guy Willow was talking to was a creep," I explained.

"I don't need help, Martha. I'm fine," Buffy huffed.

I shrugged and continued following her. I heard a twig snap and my head whipped to the side, looking for the source. Buffy had a wooden stake out in an instant. We both scanned the area, making sure it was clear. It couldn't have been either of us, we discovered, because there was not a branch in sight.

I muttered, "We should save Willow and go as quickly as possible."

Buffy nodded in agreement and we continued on. I was almost shaking with fear. I knew I was acting stupid, but at least when I was with the Doctor I had some backup. With Buffy I didn't know how well she fought, or if she was even brave enough to fight.

I heard another branch snap and I jumped again. I cursed myself for being so jumpy anymore. I looked back at Buffy, who was frowning and looking around. I scooted a little closer to Buffy, beginning to shake a little more. I turned as the leaves rustled slightly. A figure began to form from the shadows, and they were running right for us at top speed. Buffy got in front of me, and I watched helplessly, eyes wide as the figure's face began to show into the dim light of the moon.

I gasped as I saw who it was, and reached to hold Buffy back. I was almost afraid that it was too late.


End file.
